The present invention pertains generally to mounting arrangements for tool chuck keys.
Powered hand tools, such as electric drills for example, include multi-jaw chucks which are opened and closed by an inserted chuck key. Accordingly, each time a tool is to be inserted into the chuck, the chuck must be opened and subsequently closed about the inserted tool. Where the work at hand requires the use of different chuck mounted tools considerable time is lost in the opening and closing of the chuck. Previous attempts to provide a readily accessible chuck key are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,573; 4,334,809; 3,049,946; 2,941,426; and 2,257,559. All of the foregoing patented devices disclose key mounting arrangements which enable support of the chuck operating key on the electrical cord serving the power tool. Generally, such arrangements require radical displacement of the electrical cord toward the tool chuck to permit key insertion into the chuck or alternatively provide a socket into which the key is frictionally inserted which requires deliberate key insertion after each chuck adjustment. A further drawback to some known chuck key holders is that rotation of the key is resisted by the electrical cord to which the key is attached. Accordingly, several rotations of the key during a large adjustment of the chuck will cause twisting of the electrical cord.